Ayane x Pin
by Lexnai
Summary: Ayane realized soon that she fell in love with her Home Room teacher, Pin. She knows it's illegal and tries to turn her love around. Pin also notices that he fell in love with his own student, Ayane! They both held a grudge at each other, but they somehow turned the grudge around and fell in love. Ayane and Pin faces the truth about falling in an illegal love together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was a suggested Fanfiction and I was actually thinking of doing this couple! Anyways thanks for the suggestion! This will begin where when in the Manga of Kimi ni Todoke Pin gave Ayane and the others cough drops for a reward. ( If you know what I mean) **

* * *

**NO POV**

" Only cough drops when you used us to help you on your teacher's work?" Ayane complains while looking at the cough drops on her palms. Pin looked pissed and faced her.

" If you don't want it give it back!" " NO! You gave us this as a rewards so it's kind of your punishment as well" Ayane screamed back. No one was in the teacher's office except them, which made the silence, very awkward.

" How is it like my punishment?" Pin asked with folded arms. Ayane blushed and hesitated to answer. " Well..." She started. _**' Why am I**_** blushing?!'** " You want it back so I wont give it to you!" She screamed, her whole face red from embarrassment of her stupid ideas.

Pin laughed his ugly stupid laugh. " What a stupid joke" He answered sitting back in his chair. Ayane got mad and smacked his head. " What was that for?" He shot, as he rubbed his head. " For being a stupid sensei!" She screamed, blushing furiously while running out.

**PIN POV**

**_'I didn't know why, but seeing Ayane blushing while running out was the cutest thing I had ever seen'_**Pin thought while smiling his jerky smiles. Pin snapped out of his thoughts and became depressed. " Don't tell me I was thinking about her again?" He screamed at himself.

**AYANE POV**

**'****_ STUPID! Why are you blushing?!'_**Ayane asks herself while running towards her classroom. She took a deep breathe before going in. " Calm down Ayane" She told herself. She opened the door and was surprised to see only Kazehaya there.

She walked over him and smacked his head, the way she smacked Pin. " Stupid! What was that for?" He screamed, placing his hand on the back of his head.

" Where did you leave Sawako at?" I demanded. " What if Kurumi bitches her out again!" She screams, letting out all her stress to Kazehaya. He sighed and rubbed his head. It reminded Ayane of Pin rubbing his head.

" D-Does it hurt?" Kazehaya was shocked when Ayane asked this. " I-Im just asking STUPID!" I said while blushing. Kazehaya looked really confused and nodded. " It hurt like hell. You must have worked out. Your strength is.. harsh" He says putting his hand down on his desk.

" OH and if you're blushing because of me," he continues. " You know i'm taken by Sawako right?" He ends with a smirk. Ayane becomes furious and hits him on the back of the head 3 times. " Baka! Like I would have feelings for you!

**PIN POV**

I was walking with the attendance book and heard " The Pin is coming!" From our classroom as soon as I got close. I heard student sitting on their desks and clanking together. Pin sighed. _'Always like this' _He thought, as he opened the door with his eyes narrowed in a funny way.

" I heard that!" He screams as he smacks the book on the teacher's desk. " You must be at your desk before I come, and next time I hear someone say ' The Pin is coming'..." His body furiously flared out and his eyes were flames. " I'll kill all of you with detentions" He ended

Everyone laughed. " That wasn't even scary Pin!" " Detention with you? That sounds fun!" " Hey Pin do it again!" He heard a bunch of questions and comments and furious laughs.

My eyes twinkled as I touched my chin and put one foot on a chair like a declared a land. " Of course I'm funny! Detention with me is fun!" He replied with a weird laugh.

Ayane did a face palm when she saw Pin do this as shook her head. " And boys you know what we would do in Detention?" Pin asks with a dirty smile.

Pin motioned all the boys to follow him and they went to the classroom corner, leaving the girls in curiousity. Pin slowly held up a girl magazine with girls half naked or with perverted clothes.

All the boys had nose bleeds except Kazehaya and Ryu. Kazehaya turned red which Pin noticed and grinned. He swung an arm around him and held the magazine closer to Kazehaya.

" Don't worry Kazehaya" Pin started. " I know you want to see it but Kuronuma is here so" Pin did a dirty laugh. Kazehaya blushed more and screamed " Go away you baka pervert!"

**AYANE POV**

Ayane somehow really wanted to punch Pin in the face. She was really furious for some reason, and Chizuru could tell. Chizuru backed out when she saw flames coming out of Ayane. " Nee Nee Sawako" Ayane heard Chizuru call out.

" Do you know whats wrong with Ayane?" Chizuru asks, while Sawako shakes her head. Ayane suddenly saw Pin face her and did a dirty smile with a thumbs up. Ayane did her poker face, but ended but doing a' hmph'! while facing the window side.

**PIN POV**

As I noticed Ayane looking away from me, I noticed what motion I had done. ' _Why did I do that?!'_ Pin asks himself while scratching his hair with both hands furiously.

One student noticed, and pointed out at Pin. " Hey look Pin is doing something funny!" Everyone stared and laughed at Pin. " Seriously? We have the best teacher ever" Pin heard someone say and smirked. " Of course you do IDIOTS!"

**AYANE POV**

School finally ended and Chizuru and Sawako ran over to Ayane. " Nee! Do you guys want to go eat ramen?" Chizuru asks smiling jerkily. Ayane shook her head. " I'll get fat"

" What if you get fat?" Chizuru asks while begging. " We are still teens!" Chizuru continues to complain while Sawako follows quietly. " Kuronuma" They heard Kazehaya call out.

He was blushing but staring furiously at her. Sawako blushed as went over to him. " To=Today what I saw" He continued. Sawako stopped him while she shook her head. " I-I'm fine with it" She replies, both blushing furiously.

Ayane smirked as she and Chizuru let Sawako and Kazehaya talk alone. " Ayane" She heard Pin call out for her. " Come to my office"

* * *

**Cliffhanger,,, I know I know xD I'm sorry I ran out of ideas! But I like the beginning of the story so far :3 I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's sorta short and i'll try to make my stories a little longer since i update after 2 weeks-1 month or earlier or later or so, so i'll work on it!  
Damn I didn't know I would enjoy making this couple a fanfiction so much lol anyways please R&R and check out my other stories!**


	2. Working together Alone

**Welcome back! It was Final Exam week for me so I couldn't update last week ( It was on my profile update days ago)Hopefully I did well, and it seemed easier then I imagined! I guess it's because I actually studied hard this time? Lol Anyways enjoy! ( The Vote results will be posted in the end of the series!)**

* * *

_Ayane smirked as she and Chizuru let Sawako and Kazehaya talk alone. " Ayane" She heard Pin call out for her. " Come to my office"_

_' What does Pin want' _ Ayane thinks as she saw her friends walking towards the stairs. She sighed. She suddenly huffed up with anger and thought ' _It better be reasonable!'_

Ayane stomped towards the teacher's office, and a girl passing by jumped as she saw Ayane burning with anger." G-Gomenasai!" The girl screamed as she ran towards the stairs.

" Eh" Ayane said to herself surprised. " What the-" The door to the teacher's room opened quickly and Pin was staring at Ayane, blankly,  
" What are you staring at" Pin asked, his arms crossed on his chest. " If someone opened the door and has bunches of student works in a box, and he didn't see you, you would be-"

He was disrupted when the teacher behind him who held 2 boxes of student works behind him _really_ bumped into him, and Pin fell to the ground, face planting. " Oh sorry Pin sensei" The other teacher called out when he looked to the side of the box. " I can't see where I'm going with these boxes"

Ayane couldn't stop laughing as Pin stood up and the teacher with big heavy 2 boxes walked goofy, as if he was drunk. " So that really did happen" Ayane said, catching her breathe when he laughs slowed down.. A little. " That was surprising" Pin added rubbing his face. Ayane couldn't help but bursting into big laughs again.

Pin smiled when he heard Ayane's chunky laughs and when Ayane noticed him smiling, she blushed and cleared her throat. " Anyways what's so important?" She asked trying to keep the laughs in.

" Oh right" Pin answered. He grinned and said " Follow me"  
" As for your punishment for not helping me up and just laughing" He added when they walked inside the office. He patted the pile of papers on his desk.

His desk was a mess. Instant cup ramens filled his desk in one pile, juice boxes, cups, and trash filled half of his desk and on top of that, the student's work.

" So is that why our papers smells and are a mess when we get them back from you?" Ayane screamed as Pin shrugged. " Relax it ain't that dirty" He says picking up the papers and throwing them to the next desk.

" That's your desk as well?" Ayane asked, staring at the clean shiny desk next to his... Trashy dump desk. Pin half nodded and half shrugged. " I made it mine"

" Hey Pin!" One of the teachers screamed as he came across the room. He pointed at the filthy papers and screamed " Why do you keep them on my desk every time? Don't you have the biggest desk here?" He complained staring at Pin's dump. " Is that a desk or a dump?" The teacher asks pushing the papers towards the ground.

" Hey!" Pin screamed calmly as he grabbed the collar of the other teacher's shirt. " My _students_ worked hard on those papers you call ' filthy'." Pin said grasping harder. The teacher seemed to be choking, but tried to stay as calm as possible.

" Mr. Yushi should pick another desk instead" Pin added, noticed Mr. Yushi's face turning slightly pale as he let go, hardly. ' _So that's his name'_ Ayane thought as she saw Mr. Yushi gasp for air.

" You're lucky the other teachers weren't here this time, _Pin_" Mr. Yushi says, saying Pin's name in disgust. He say Ayane staring, and Ayane's eyes widen as she looked away.

" You better watch out homey" He called out to Ayane. Ayane burst into frustration but before she could say something else, Pin picked up the the filthy things at his desk, and dumped it on Mr. Yushi's.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Mr. Yushi cried running towards his desk. Pin dusted his hands together on Mr. Yushi's desk and Mr. Yushi yelped.

" What?" Pin answered grinning stupidly. " I'm just throwing out the _trash_ on the _trashcan" _He answered as Ayane started bending down and picking up the papers. Pin stopped her halfway, and shooed her away.

" Let Mr. Yushi take care of his own mess" Pin answered grinning at Ayane. " Huh?" Ayane asked confused and frustrated as she saw Pin glare at Mr. Yushi with a dangerously serious glare. " _Pick it up" _Ayane shivered as she heard those words and blushed.

Mr. Yushi slowly bent down and started picking up the papers. She noticed him shaking and throwing the pile of papers on Pin's desk before running out the office.

" Well now that that's down" Pin says turning to his regular self. He smiled at Ayane and grabbed her arm. " Wha-" She asked as Pin dragged her towards the small table desk with two chairs next to the wide window.

" Why'd you call me here?" She asked again, blushing as Pin let go of her arm. Pin put his hands his hips and stared out the window, blowing out the oxygen out his nose.

" I dunno" He answered stupidly still staring at the window. Ayane lost her balance as she turned angry. " THEN WHY'D YOU CALL ME HERE YOU OLD MAN?" She screamed, making Pin break out of his position.

" Old man? Well look who's talking, Old lady. Since you're here, help me with the student's work" He answered going back to his desk and picking up the pile of student works. He walked to Ayane and dropped the papers on the desk with a big _thump._

Ayane jumped at the sound and stared at the messy pile. " What did you do to these papers?" She gasped in agony as she tried to pick up one paper.

" Well I spilled ramen soup on half of them and they got this trashy ramen smell and the trashes spoiled them. Not my fault" Pin answered picking his nose, reluctantly. Ayane hit his arm has hard as she can and Pin screamed.

" What da hell Old-" " Don't say it!" Ayane hushed him with her index finger, not noticing her finger touching his lips. Pin froze, and Ayane blushed slightly when she felt Pin's lips touching her finger. She quickly pulled her finger off and turned around as she felt herself blushing harder.

" If you don't stay quiet, I won't help you!" She screamed, sitting down on the chair and picking up a paper. Pin shrugged as he walked towards his desk again, picking up a red pen and grade book. He dropped it off at where Ayane was sitting and she whined in frustration.

" We did this a few weeks ago!" She claimed, picking up the math test they took and noticing all the messy handwriting. " Well, I got eh lazy to do it so you're doing it" He answered, picking up another book, that seemed heavy and strange.

" Anyways I got some teacher's meeting work so you better stay quiet" " As for you" Ayane answered.

As she went through half of the papers, she still feeling herself blushing. _'Why am I blushing?' _ She asked herself as she placed a hand on her cheek. " Doesn't make sense" She said quietly.

" What doesn't make sense? The math?" Pin asked, with no notice of her blushing. " Baka! I told you to shut up!" She scolded as she flushed in frustration.

Pin shrugged. " Hey by the way why are you blushing?" He asked in a not seriously curious tone. Ayane was overfilled with stress and stood up. " Are you done already?" Pin asked not looking towards Ayane. He heard no reply.

" Wow, young people are still fast workers than-" He got cut off when he looked at Ayane, noticing her crying. " Ayane?" He called out as Ayane cried in quiet hiccups.

" Girls are right" She said finally, breaking the silence that was going on around them. " Boys do have no notice" She said as she walked out quickly, hearing Pin call out her name.

She refused to close the door and ran towards the girl's bathroom. She quickly went inside, panting. She put her back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. " Why'd I cry?"

* * *

**OMG I felt like I was writing a One Shot story lol **

**This is longer then the other ones hmm? well here are the results:**

**Frozen with KnT: 4 votes Twin characters: 10 Votes ( Whoa!) Both: 1 vote**

**Please stop sending votes on pm or the reviews ( Mostly on pm)**

**I was really surprised when I saw the results lol**

**I will start the Twin character Fanfiction soon. After I settle some of my stories down. I will update when I will write the Twin Character Fanfict on my profile, so make sure to look out for it.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R If you would like! **


	3. Blushing Way

Pin dropped the papers on the teacher's desk with had everyone's attention as Pin put his fists on his hips, proudly.  
" Listen up goofballs! I finally managed to finish the student works that have been late! Be proud" He said breathing out through his nose with a grin.  
Everyone started to clap slowly and Pin laughed stupidly as some students started to laugh.  
" How'd you manage to finish it Pin?"  
" Yeah! There must have been millions of papers!"  
The students shouted out while the others laughed sarcastically. Pin grinned.

" Well I didn't do it myself. Someone gave an extra hand. Someone name-"  
" Ahem Ahem. Hek Hek! ( **Hek is coughing. with the vowel 'e' sound)" **Ayane suddenly began to clear her throat and cough a bunch of times which interrupted Pin.  
Pin stared blankly at Ayane, so did the rest. Ayane began to blush slowly and stared at her desk for awhile.  
" Ayane" , Pin started.  
" Do you have a cold? If you did you should've stayed home. I wouldn't want you to get me sick-" Pin's face smashed into the board when Ayane's inside shoe hit him in the head. he slowly turned around and said, " Baka! Why'd you do that!"

" Sorry Sorry. Mistake, mistake" She said sarcastically.

" Ayane!" Chizuru shouted as the bell rung. " Wanna go to Ryu's ramen shop?", she asks. Ayane frowned.  
" Eh? You tryin' to make me get fat or something?" Ayane asks as she grabbed her bag and stood up. Chizuru pouted.  
" Who cares if a girl gets fat? It's better than being Skinner as hell. Also, we didn't go for a long time! Come on Ayane-Chin!" Chizuru whined as Sawako fidgeted with her fingers.  
" I- I think it'll be fun Ayane-Chan. Let's go" Sawako exclaimed.  
" Eh? Sawako agrees too? What did you do to her Chizuru?"  
" Absolutely nothing! It's her own opinion!" Chizuru whined as Ayane smirked.

" Alright Alright let's go" Ayane agreed to go as soon as she heard enough of Chizuru's whining. Chizuru brighten up, and embraced Ayane.  
" Oh my god, Get off!" Ayane said while laughing.

" Hi uncle! Five ramens please!" Chizuru shouted as they entered Ryu's father's ramen shop. Mr. Sanada laughed as he saw them come in.  
" Welcome! Sit down, i'll prepare it right away!" Uncle exclaimed as Chizuru lighten up.  
" Thank you uncle! itadakimasu!" They exclaimed as the ramen was served.

" That was delicious!" Chizuru exclaimed as she passed the plates to uncle. " Thank you!"  
" You're welcome. You guys are welcomed anytime!" He said while laughing, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

" See ya guys!" Ayane said while they all parted. Ayane took out her phone and sighed when she noticed it was late.  
" I knew I would regret eating ramen this late. My face will be all puffed up in the morning!" ( **In Korea or Japan, they believe If you eat ramen late at night, you're face puffs up in the morning) **She said while shutting her cellphone and walking down with her hands shoved down her coat pockets. It was still winter so it was cold.

" Yo Ayane!"  
She heard someone call her name as she turned around. She noticed Pin walking drunkenly towards her. Ayane covered her nose when she smelled the alcohol.  
" You smell like alcohol! How much did you drink old man!" She screamed while Pin crooked his neck to the left and smiled weirdly.

" Just a little, a little. Why are you here this late?" He asked while looking around. " You'll get kidnapped by a person if you're alone at this time at night" He said, sounding drunk. Ayane rolled her eyes.  
" You're more suspicious then all the other old mans!" She screamed as she started walking again.  
" Hey Ayane! Wait for this old Pin!" She heard Pin call out. she smiled while looking at the ground. She felt herself slip on ice as she started to fall backwards.  
" Eh?"  
" Watch out!" Pin called out as he caught Ayane into his arms. Their faces her only a few inches apart and Ayane could feel his breathing against her face.  
" Ayane" He whispered.  
" You look... beautiful up close" he finished.  
Ayane blushed hard as she smacked him away. Pin fell down as Ayane dusted her coat.

" I was fine! You didn't need to save me Baka!" She screamed as she turned away from him to hide her massive blush.  
" Hey! I said wait for me!

* * *

**Have a nice day or Good night!**


End file.
